This invention relates in general to catheters and deals more particularly with a catheter which includes valve means for controlling fluid flow from an associated body passageway. The catheter of the present invention may be used to control fluid discharge from any associated body passageway, however, the present catheter is particularly suitable for use as a urethral catheter. The present catheter is provided to fill the general need for an improved catheter which may be applied without surgical technique and which may, in some instances be applied by the patient himself. The present catheter is particularly suitable for use by a convalescing patient to enable fluid control not attainable by normal physiological means.